Head Games
by jds523
Summary: With a new threat against the X-Men Logan finds help from an unlikely source. This person also helps Logan learn about himself, bringing feelings to the surface he never thought he would feel for some one again. Summary may not be that great but the story is better. Just give it a read. Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AS**_** ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU HAVE SEEN BEFORE. THIS IS MY FIRST X-MEN STORY SO I HOPE IT SOUNDS AS GOOD ON PAPER AS IT DOSE IN MY HEAD. THERE WILL A LOT OF LOGAN AND THE OC, WITH EVERYONE ELSE SPRINKLED IN. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE THE FEEDBACK. HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**_

Everything around the mansion was clam once again. Magneto was safely locked away and everyone was trying to get back to their normal lives. Xavier was back to trying to convince the world that mutants shouldn't be feared. Some in the house thought he was wasting his time. Scott, Jean and Ororo were busy teaching. While Logan just tried to stay busy. It wasn't long for something to throw a wrench into the quiet.

Long after dinner one night Logan found himself walking around outside the mansion. He'd gotten use to doing this almost every night. A chance for some time alone to clear his mind. As he turned a corner he noticed someone in the darkness. "Hey, hey buddy." Logan yelled as he began to run toward the person. As he turned another corner the person was gone. He stopped and looked around. He hadn't even gotten close enough to tell if the person was male or female.

Back inside Logan found Jean and Scott in the kitchen. "I just found someone snooping around the mansion."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Someone was outside, when I tried to talk to them they ran off." Logan answered looking at Jean and not Scott.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out." Jean took Scott's hand and they left. Logan couldn't help it he still had feelings for Jean. No matter what he tried he couldn't change the way he felt.

Over the next few days Logan kept an eye out for the mysterious figure. For some reason he was the only concerned about the strange person wondering around the school. Scott and Jean seemed to think that it was just on of the kids fooling around. But Logan wasn't so sure. There was something about the figure that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn't know why, but if the person came back around he was going to find out.

Two weeks after the person had disappeared into the darkness leaving Logan with more questions than answers all was quite once again. Logan along with everyone else was asleep in their beds, but were soon awaken. The mansion began to tremble. Logan opened his eyes to look around. He was sure he was dreaming, he had to be. When he put his feet on the floor and he could still feel the tremble he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Opening his door he found Scott and Jean in the hall looking for the cause of the commotion. "What's going on?" Logan looked to see Xavier come around the corner.

"Someone is causing the mansion to shake." Xavier stopped. He closed his eyes trying to figure out who was causing the problem. "She's dreaming."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Xavier opened his eyes and just as suddenly as it all started it stopped. Everything was still again. "She's blocking me out." Xavier began to move toward his office. The sun had began to come up, and this was one hell of a way to wake up. His interest was peaked about this person able to block him out of their mind. He started his day hoping that maybe she would come around.

That night Logan found himself outside looking for the person that was causing all the trouble. He was sure that the person wondering around outside was the same person that caused the mansion to tremble. He'd thought about it all day. He circled the house six times with no luck. Just as he gave up he herd his name. "Logan." The voice was female. He turned and was surprised to find her standing just a few feet away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Logan took a stand ready to fight if needed.

"Poor Logan, boredom has really taken it's toll on you." She spoke as she slowly walked closer toward him.

"How the hell do you know me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you better than you know yourself." She smiled in a sweet seductive way that if he knew her it would of drove him wild.

"I doubt that." Logan moved closer and took his claws out.

"Those are nice." The woman ran toward him. Gabbing him by the shoulders she threw him to the ground before he could react. When he stood back up he turned around the woman was gone.

Logan came into the mansion to find Xavier waiting for him. "You met her?" He asked Logan.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure. But from time to time I catch her trying to read my mind."

"Can you read hers?"

"I get glimpses. But the moment she realizes what I'm doing she blocks me out. I don't know what she's doing around here, I don't think she's a threat. There must be something about you she interested in. Next time you see her see if you can get her to talk to me."

"I don't think she's interested in talking." Logan cracked his neck. The two said their good nights.

Logan went to his room. After changing his cloths he laid on his bed. He didn't know what to think of this new comer. He wondered why she picked him. Of all the people around the mansion there must have been someone else that she could talk to. Some one nicer, more personable. It wasn't long before Logan was sound asleep.

Hours later Logan tossed and turned. Waking covered in sweat. As he caught his breath and slowed his breathing he noticed a new scent in the room. A sweet smell, maybe flowers. "Still having bad dreams Logan?"

Logan turned quickly to find the woman in his room. She sat in the window seal with the curtains blowing in the breeze behind her. Logan sat up in his bed he didn't want to fight with her. "The Professor can help you."

"What makes you think I need your Professors help?" She got up and walked to the bed. Sitting down beside him she slowly slide the back of her hand down the side of his face. "How do you know I'm not here to help you?"

Logan snapped his head around when his door opened. Jean walked in. When he turned back to the mystery woman she was gone. "Where did she go?" He ran to the window.

"Who?" Jean asked joining him at the window.

"The girl, the girl that was just here. The girl that was outside the other night." He looked from Jean back to the window then back to Jean.

"Logan there's no girl." She walked away from the window. After a moment Logan stopped looking out the window and turned his attention to Jean. It was the middle of the night and she was in his room.

"Fight with Scott?" Logan was always looking for his way into Jean's heart.

"No, I was worried about you." She watched as he came closer to her. When he reached his hand out to touch her she moved away. "I should go." She quickly retreated from his room leaving him alone to wonder if he was losing his mind.

He was the only one who had seen this girl. But Xavier had seen her too. She had to be real. But why was he the only one she would talk to. And what did she mean when she said she knew him better than he knew himself? He had a million questions that no one could answer but this girl. And he couldn't find her.

The following morning Logan didn't have time to worry about the girl. Xavier had gotten a tip about a location that was supposedly experimenting on mutants. In the past year hundreds of labs popped up every where. All underground and none with one interest in mind. Creating a weapon. Xavier had feared for years what the end result of experimenting on mutants would be. It was clear that who ever had been there left a long time ago. Dust covered everything. There was nothing left but a few scraps of paper.

"This was a waste of time." Logan huffed.

"Would you rather be out hunting for you dream girl." Scott laughed. Logan turned and gave him the look. As they came out of the base they were all surprised to see a woman standing between them and their jet.

"Logan you brought your friends, how nice." She smiled as she approached them. Scott and Storm got ready for a fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She waved her finger. "Scott, Storm, I thought this could be a peaceful meeting. But if you would prefer to have you ass kicked." She ran toward them.

Scott tried to shoot her. She deflected the beam then grabbed him by the arm flipping him onto his back. Storm hit her in the side knocking her to her knees. Logan ran to her. She threw him against the jet. Scott got up and ran tackling her. Getting her feet in under her she kicked him off of her. As she got to her feet Storm brought a lighting bolt to strike her. The girl fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lets get her back to the mansion. Maybe the Professor can talk to her." Storm told them as Logan picked her. They all loaded into the jet and left. They had no idea why she attacked them. Sitting in the jet Logan starred at her wondering who she was. Where she came from and why had she shown up at the mansion.

In the medical bay Jean and Xavier worked on her. He tried to read her mind. He was only able to get a few glimpses here and there. "It appears she's able to block me even while she's unconscious."

"How is that possible, wouldn't she have to be stronger than you." Jean asked.

"From what I can tell she is. But she wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean."

"From what I can tell someone made her this way. And not to long ago." Xavier looked at Jean. The two looked down at the girl on the table in front of them.

Logan waited in his room for news on the girl. When his door opened the last person he expected to see was her. But in she walked. "What are you doing here." He walked to her. But stopped just short of touching her. "Are you okay, you took one hell of a hit."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Logan? I can take a hit and just keep going." She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"What's your name kid?" Logan sat down next to her.

"Evelyn, or Chaos. Which ever." She stood up and walked to the window.

"What are you doing? You can stay here."

"No I can't." She started out the window.

"Yes you can." He grabbed her by the arm. "The Professor can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Fine, he can give you a safe place to stay." Logan almost begged. He wondered what he was doing. He didn't know this girl why did he care if she stayed or went. She looked back into his eyes. He still had a hold of her arm. Lost in the moment between the two of them neither knew what the other wanted from them. But in that very moment they both felt a need that they'd not felt before.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE. SO IF YOU REALLY LIKE IT I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING. THANKS FOR READING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, he can give you a safe place to stay." Logan almost begged. He wondered what he was doing. He didn't know this girl why did he care if she stayed or went. She looked back into his eyes. He still had a hold of her arm. Lost in the moment between the two of them neither knew what the other wanted from them. But in that very moment they both felt a need that they'd not felt before.

The sound of flash bombs caused Logan to turn away. When he turned back she was gone. He wanted to go after her, but it was clear he was needed at the front door. Running from his room Logan took his claws out. When he reached the front entrance there were three men fighting with Scott and Jean. A man stood there with his arms crossed watching. Logan ran toward them. Two men grabbed Jean. One held her hands behind her while the other held a gun to her head. "Freeze!" The man with crossed arms yelled.

Scott and Logan stopped and stood still glaring at the man. "Were looking for a girl that stool something from us. We believe she has come to this school, and you are now hiding her." He looked from one person to the next. Looking into their eyes to see who would lie to him. No one said a word. "We will go from room to room to find her if we have to."

"She's not here." Xavier said as he came around the corner. "This is a school for children not criminals." He starred the man down.

"Okay, but if we find out your lying to us, we'll burn this place to the ground will all the children in it." The man nodded his head to his men. They let go of Jean and retreated out of the mansion. Scott ran to Jean's side.

"Who the hell is this girl? She's brought all this here." Scott asked.

"She didn't steal anything from them." Logan snapped.

"How would you know?"

"There looking for her because their the ones that made her the way she is." Xavier stopped them from the fight they were about to begin. Making his way to his office he was sure the others followed. "She's in danger."

"Then we have to help her." Logan blurted out.

"We will if we can."

The days passed with no news of the girl or the men hunting her. Logan waited night after night, pacing the grounds hoping that she would return. Xavier and his team searched for her. Using every resource they had they still came up empty. Logan feared the worst, focusing most of his energy on finding the girl. While the others knew things had to keep going.

"Logan, lets go." Scott yelled to him late one night. "The Professor has another lead on that lab." The two men made their way to the jet. Storm and Jean were already waiting for them. They arrived at a building that looked like an old school. Just like with the last building there was no one there. But this time the people had only left recently. Tools laid scattered around. Tables with straps that had recently been used.

As they walked from room to room they found file folders with pictures and information about different mutants. "These people are monsters." Storm looked at one of the files. "There giving these people telepathic powers then trying to control them."

Back at the mansion Xavier looked over the files the group had brought back. He laid out five that he felt held the most information in front of him. Logan and Jean stood on the other side of his desk. "It appears these people were trying to give telepathic powers to mutants that didn't have them. They would then increase the powers while still trying to be able to control them. Most of them didn't survive the procedure. Those that did have been under the mans control."

"What man?" Logan asked.

"How are they able to control them?" Jean looked at Logan as he starred at her.

"I'm not sure. But we have to stop them before succeed." Xavier left the room, leaving Logan and Jean looking at one another. He moved closer to her. Reaching his hand out to her she moved out of his reach.

"Logan you need to find some one that can love you back." Jean sighed and left the room. Logan growled lowly. Slowly he walked out of the professors office. Taking a deep breath in noticed a sweet smell in the hall. He knew this smell. It was her. Sniffing the air he followed the sent. The closer he got to his room the stronger her sent got.

Opening his door he walked into an empty room. Logan rubbed his head feeling that he was losing his mind. His door shut behind him and there she stood. "Where have you been? Why are you soaking wet?" He stepped closer to her.

"It's raining out." She looked out the window. Logan followed her gaze. Turning back to her he could see her lips were blue. He got a blanket off his bed and handed it to her. "Turn around." She looked at him. He did what he was asked, but he wasn't sure weather he did it of his own free will.

After a moment Logan turned back around. "You said your name was?" He asked as she stepped out of the shadows. He looked down to see her cloths laying in a pile on the floor. She was covered with the blanket.

"Eve." She answered. Water dripped from her still soaking hair.

"You must be hungry."

"No, why?" She looked at Logan as they both circled each other in the room. He didn't know what to say to her. Should he asked her why she was there? Maybe he should try to get her to talk to Xavier. Logan could hear her heart beating in her chest. Every time he moved closer to her her heart would race faster.

Logan jerked his head to the right when his door opened. Xavier came in and found Eve standing on the bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of Evelyn."

"How did you know I was here." She remained on the bed. Still covered in nothing but a blanket.

"Logan must of distracted you long enough for me to read your mind." Xavier watched as she looked at Logan. "I only want to help you, and stop the people that did this to you."

"I don't need your help."

"Fine, how about a safe dry place to stay."

Eve didn't want to stay. She knew the trouble she would bring to them if she did. But running wasn't getting her anywhere. They kept finding her. And each time they did things got even worse for her. Oh how she wanted a safe warm bed to sleep in, but she couldn't be that selfish.

"You think about it. There is a room right across the hall. You are more than welcome to use it." Xavier left. He had tried to read her mind but she was fully focused on blocking him out. When the door was shut she sat down on the bed. Logan sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

Sitting there with her Logan wasn't sure what it was he was feeling but it was defiantly something. With her head resting against his chest he looked down to notice that her eyes were closed and she was asleep. Logan gently laid her back on his bed. He took another blanket and covered her with it too. He walked to the chair in the corner and sat down. He closed his eyes and within seconds he was asleep as well.

_Eve stood with her back against the wall. Soaking wet from the rain she starred into Logan's eyes. Slowly he reached his hand out and placed it on the back of her neck. A chill raced down her body as a reaction to his touch. Leaning in closer his lips softly touched hers. She reached out and took a hold of his hips and pulled him to her. _

_ Logan pushed his body hard against hers. He kissed her cheek the her neck. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt she pulled it up over his head. With his shirt on the ground he continued to kiss her neck. Reaching under her skirt he gently pulled her panties down until she could kick them off. Eve made quick work of his belt. Pulling it lose and throwing it to the ground. _

_ Logan reached inside her shirt cupping her breast as she moaned softly into his ear. Unbuttoning his pants she pushed them down past his thighs. She was willing and very much begging for him to make love to her. Pulling her skirt up he grabbed her hips. Holding her tightly he positioned himself to enter her. Just as he moved to thrust Eve screamed._

Logan jumped up opening his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his heart raced. It was a dream. Just a dream. He turned his attention to the bed. It was empty and her cloths were gone. "Dam it." Rubbing his face he wondered if this was how things were gonna be. She would show up, cause trouble and then disappear in the middle of the night.

Why did she leave? If these other people were looking for her why wouldn't she stay there with people that could help her. He didn't know what to make of this girl. More so he wondered why she kept coming to him. What was it about him that drew her to him? And how could he use that to help her.

_**I HOPE YOU ALL THINK IT'S GOOD. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. THANKS FOR READING.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** TROUBLE WITH THE INTERNET, WILL HAVE A NEW SET UP IN TWO WEEKS. I WILL HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN BY THEN. SO IF YOU JUST STICK WITH ME, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS THE NEW INTERNET IS UP. THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVES. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY.**

The next morning Xavier gathered everyone in his office. "Hank McCoy called me this morning. A government facility in Washington has a mutant that has recently escaped from a lab. I believe the lab may be run by the people looking for your friend." He looked at Logan. "I've arranged for you and Scott to meet with Hank and bring the boy back here."

"Why me?" Logan protested. He wanted to stay there in case Eve came back. His head was spinning with questions. What were these people doing, and why did she seem to keep going back to them. What did they have over her?

"The sooner you go the sooner you will get back." The professor didn't give Logan a reason. Logan is annoyed but leaves with Scott anyway. Anything that could bring him answers to all his questions about Eve was worth leaving for.

In Washington Hank met Scott and Logan as their jet landed. Logan shook his hand with his usual sour face. "We've been keeping the boy at this facility for his safe keeping."

"Boy?" Scott asked.

"Yes, he's only twelve. After talking with him I'm surprised he survived what these people put him through." Hank walked into a large building.

"What do you mean?" Logan looked from one side to another as they walked down a hallway. Doors lined both sides of the plain white hall. Each room seemed to be dark and empty. That was until they reached the end of the hall. The three men stopped at the last door on the left.

"The boy wasn't born a mutant, they turned him into one." Hank opened the door. Logan and Scott looked in at the young boy sitting on a bed. "Johnathan these men are here to take you to the school we talked about."

Back at the mansion the sun had set and the children were safely asleep in their beds. Storm walked the halls one last time as she did every night. It was part of her nightly routine before bed. As she walked past of the school rooms she herd the sounds of some one walking around. Opening the door she was sure she would find one the children wondering around.

A few steps inside the door she quickly recognized the woman sitting at a one of the tables. Eve looked up at Storm as she sat in a seat across from her. "I'm gonna steel anything, I was just reading." Eve's voice was very different from the last encounter they had. Even her eyes were different. This wasn't the same person that attacked them.

"I didn't think you were going to steel anything." Storm turned the book so she could look a the front. "That's a good book. Logan is not here." She watched as Eve got up and walked toward a window. "Why won't you stay here? Logan will be back in the morning and we can keep you safe."

Eve stopped just short of reaching the window. "They got in last time, how will you stop them? The next time they will bring twice as many people and guns. And if they know I'm here they will stop at nothing to get to me. Including killing these children. I won't have that on my conscious."

"No one will tell them your here. You help us find them and we can stop them from doing this to anyone else." Storm pleaded with her. Walking closer to her is was easy to tell she was thinking about it.

"I would like to help, I really would. But their going to kill me either way. And I would rather no one else get hurt trying to stop something that can't be stopped." Eve turned to go out the window. Storm took her hand and stopped her. When she turned around Storm handed her the book.

"Bring it back when your done. It's a good book, it would be a shame to stop in the middle." She watched Eve slip out the window into the night air. She wanted to stop her, but she couldn't hold her against her will. All she could do was hope that being a friend she would come back if she needed help.

The next morning Scott and Logan returned with the boy and Hank. Meeting with Xavier first thing they talked while two of the older students took the boy to what would be his new room. "Someone has identified the mutant gene and found a way to replicate it." Hank began as he showed them photos of a lab the military had recently shut down. Picture after picture showed what appeared to be something out of a nightmare. Room after room had table with restraints. Large lights over the table. Beside each table was a small cart containing medical instruments. They looked like something out of Logan's nightmares. "We also found these." Hank hand Xavier a hand full of files.

Xavier looked through the files. "What are these?"

"These are files from labs that the government shut down for mutant experimentation. They were found in the last location these people were found."

"There fixing the mistakes others made before them." Xavier shook his head. He got to one file and stopped. Looking up at Logan the room got silent.

"What?" Logan asked.

"This is your file." Xavier answered. Logan hurried to the desk and grabbed the file. Looking through it he couldn't believe it. After all his years of searching for answers.

"It would appear their goal is to replicate you, with a few advances. And the ability to control their subject." Hank somberly said. The room fell silent once again. All eyes fell upon Logan. With out warning he threw the file down and left the room.

In his room Logan changed his cloths and began throwing a few things in a bag. "Logan what are you doing?" A voice came from behind him. He turned to find Storm in his doorway.

"I'm gonna find her." He walked toward the door.

"She was here while your were gone."

"Why did you let her leave?" Logan walked past her through his door.

"She's an adult Logan I can't make her stay here if she doesn't want to." She said as he walked down the hall. "Logan she's scared." He stopped and turned walked back to Storm.

"You saw those files, what they want to do to her. You'd be scared too." He turned and walked away. He didn't know where he was going to start but he was sure he was going to find her. Nothing would get in his way.

As he reached Scotts bike that he was going to take, he saw one of the students sitting on it. "Hey kid get off." He was in mood to deal with any shit at that moment. As the person turned around Logan held his breath. "Eve what are you doing here?"

"I missed you yesterday." She walked slowly around Logan. Gently touching his arm as she moved.

"You have to stay here, these people want to..."

"I know what they want to do Logan." She put her finger to his lips. "Why do you think I don't stay in one place for to long?" Standing in front of him she pressed her body against his. Logan took a deep breath. Looking into her steel gray eyes as she licked her lips he was finding it hard to restrain himself. He moved closer to her. Just before his lips met hers lighting flashed through the sky. Jumping from the sudden light and sound Eve laughed at her reaction. Within seconds rain poured down soaking both of them instantly.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the mansion. Taking her to his room he shut the door behind them. With her back against the door Logan pressed his body against hers. His lips met hers with powerful force. He took her hands and lifted them above her head as he pushed his hips against hers harder. Eve wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking his hands off her he held her by the hips and walked to his bed.

Throwing her on the bed she bounced with a slight laugh. Logan pounced on her powerfully kissing her neck. Sliding his hand down her stomach he reached for the button on her jeans. She wanted this. She'd wanted this from the first time she laid eyes on Logan. And she didn't have to read his mind to know he wanted this as well. "Wait, wait." She put her hand on his chest and pushed his back. "We can't, not tonight."

"Sorry." Logan stood up confused as hell. She teased him, wanted him then didn't want him.

"I have to go." Eve stood up and began to make her way to his window.

"Wait you can't go." Logan grabbed her. His tone was stern. "You need to stay here were we can help you."

"I told you I don't need you help." Eve looked at him her eyes turning from gray to a deep blue. Logan let go of her arm and began to step back. "If I want your help I will ask for it." She walked toward him slowly. He'd seen that look in her eyes before.

"Okay, just breath." He planted his feet firmly on the ground ready for a fight.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to tell me what to do." Abruptly she brought her hand up. Logan felt his feet leave the ground. With her eyes locked on his and hand out she moved him in the air. "I'm more powerful than you and every one else in this house. How could you possibly help me?" The door began to move, the handle shaking as if it were about to open. Logan looked behind him. Little did he know every door in the mansion was doing the same thing.

Awaken by the noise Scott, Jean and Storm ran to Logan's room. As they came threw the door Eve's attention darted from Logan, who was still suspended in the air, to the intruders. Before they could move Eve brought up her other hand freezing them in their tracks. "This is my world!" She threw all four of them against the wall. At the same time every door in the mansion flew off it's hinges.

By the time they got to their feet Eve was gone. "Way to go Logan." Scott remarked as he held Jean.

"What happen?" Storm asked.

"I tried to get her to stay here and she just turned." Logan looked out his window. They all turned when Xavier entered the room.

"When she becomes angry she can't control her powers. These people have made her so powerful so quick that she has yet to learn to control it. Or what she is truly capable of." Xavier explained. The five of them walked into the hallway. Looking down the hall they watched as others came out of their room confused by all the commotion. They were left wondering if she could do all this with such little effort what could she do if she really tried.

**A/N** IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU. THANKS. I'LL UP DATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. **_

Logan tossed and turned as sleep refused to come to him that night. Eve was out there somewhere and she needed help. According to Xavier she was not only a danger to other but herself as well. Her inability to control her powers could cause to harm herself.

_Logan watched as Eve got to her feet after being knocked down by someone three times herself. The creature walked toward her with glowing green eyes and claws that dripped with her blood. She looked at him as the cuts across her stomach healed. Logan was surprised. Eve healed like him, but not quiet as quickly. _

_ The two ran toward each other. The creature grabbed Eve and pinned her to the ground. Logan put his hands to his side to take out his claws. Looking down he was stunned when his body wouldn't respond. He tried to move his feet. Again his body wouldn't do as he commanded. He couldn't move. He opened his mouth to yell to her and he couldn't speak. _

_ Eve knocked the creature off of her. Once on her feet again she threw her hand up lifting the thing into the air and throwing it against a wall. When she turned toward Logan she looked right through him as if he weren't even there. The creature stood back up, running to her it lifted her above his head and stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach with a blade. Throwing her to the ground she laid on her stomach the thing took the blade and drove it deep in her back. _

_ Satisfied with his work the creature left the blade in her back and walked away. Logan screamed her name over and over again. No matter how he tried his feet wouldn't move. All he could do was stair at her as she laid there bleeding, her breathing slowing. _

Logan sat straight up in bed growling. Storm ran into his room having herd the racket. "Eve's hurt!" He got of bed and got dressed. Before he could zip his pants the Professor came in the room.

"She's on the south side of town, near the rail road tracks." Xavier watched as his team left the mansion.

Logan, Storm and Scott walked for over a mile looking for Eve. "It's like I was there but I couldn't move, or talk." Logan explained his dream to Storm.

"Some times when their scared tellapaths will unknowingly project their thoughts to someone they think can help them. Jean has done it to me several times." Scott looked at Logan knowing the feeling of being caught in a dream state where he couldn't help the one he cared about.

"Guys!" Storm yelled. Logan and Scott ran to her as she rolled Eve from her stomach to her back. Logan and Scott helped Storm wrap bandages around Eve. Just something to help stop the bleeding until they could get her back to the mansion.

Logan scoped Eve up and carried her back to the car they had brought. Sitting in the back seat as Scott drove Logan held Eve. With his hand on her face he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Sweat formed on his brow as worry overtook him. He'd seen the way she could heel. Why wasn't she over this already? If she was like him then she should be heeled and awake already.

At the mansion Logan took Eve directly to the med lab where Jean and Xavier were waiting. Logan laid her on the table and moved back to let them work on her. Jean cleaned the wounds and stitched the ones that required it. She wrapped her in clean bandages and covered her with a warm blanket. Logan paced back and fourth waiting for her to come to. An hour had passed since he'd gotten her back to the mansion and she was still not awake. Xavier came back to the lab after having done more blood test.

"What's wrong with her? She's like me, she should be awake by now." Logan asked Xavier before the door even shut behind him.

"I'm not sure. She does have the same heeling powers you do. Her powers are just not as strong as yours. Her blood work shows that there as twice as strong as they were the last time she was here."

"How could that be?" Logan interrupted him.

"It would appear that every time she goes back to these people keep increasing her powers." Xavier waited by Eve's side. Logan walked around to the other side and looked down at her.

"What are they trying to do to her?"

"I think there trying to turn her into a weapon."

"Why does she keep going back to them?"

"They are controlling her some how. But the ability to do so comes and goes. To be honest with you, I don't really have any answers." Xavier left the room hoping to allow Eve to rest.

The next morning Hank was back at the mansion with more information about the group of people they were hunting for. "How is Eve this morning?" Hank asked having herd what had happen the night before.

"Still unconscious." Xavier answered him. Hank placed another file in front of him. Xavier looked through it.

"He calls himself the CREATOR. He use to work for the government creating immunizations for disease that were once thought could be used as a weapon. When the government created a group that was devoted to the mutant problem as they call it, he transferred. After he was discovered experimenting on mutants with military equipment he was discharged. Since then he has run a number of labs where he has been found trying to create a way to turn mutants into weapons of mass destruction." Hank sat down.

"Eve has been given powers she wasn't even born with. Over time they continue to increase the strength of her powers. But to what end?"

"Still on his quest for a weapon." Hank took a file as Xavier gave it to him. "Are these the results of her blood work from last night compared to that of a few weeks ago?" He asked. Xavier looked at him and nodded his head once. "Well this is very interesting."

Logan had stayed by Eve's side for two straight days. Only resting his eyes for twenty minutes or so at a time. Jean, Storm and Xavier took turns coming in to check on her. They were just as worried about Logan as they were about Eve. He hadn't even left her side long enough to eat. Jean walked to Logan and shook him awake. "Why don't you go get some rest. I'll stay with her." She looked at him sympathetically.

"Every time I nod off it's like I can see what she's dreaming." Logan rubbed his eyes feeling the lake of sleep.

"She'll be okay." Jean rubbed his shoulder and walked out of the lab. Logan walked to Eve's side and looked down at her. Why did he feel the over whelming need to protect her? To be with her? Had he found someone he thought could love him back? Logan leaned his head back against the wall and waited for sleep to find him. In the past seventy two hours he was lucky if he'd gotten four hours sleep. It took very little time for him to sleep.

_Logan opened his eyes as he felt the movement of someone around him. Eve moved slowly sitting down in his lap facing him. Her hands in his hair she pulled his head back. Looking into his eyes she pushed her lips to his. Logan took a deep breath taking in her sent. He grabbed her hips and picked her up. Her lips still firmly against his as he carried her to the medical table. Logan bit her neck as she ran her hand inside his shirt. He pulled her shirt up over her head. _

_ In the brief moment that her head was hidden Logan closed his eyes. Opening his eyes he stopped. The woman in his lap wasn't Eve. "Jean." Logan grabbed her arms. She leaned down and kissed him. Moving her hips she pressed her body against his. "Stop." He tried to resist her._

_ "You know you want this." She whispered in his ear. Logan looked past her. Jean looked back at the medical bed where Eve was laying. "Trust me, I know better tricks than her." She reached for his belt. He pushed her off his lap. She hit the group with a thud. _

Logan opened his eyes jumping to his feet. He looked at the ground then at the bed. Jean wasn't there and Eve was still in the bed. Running his fingers through his hair he walked slowly to the bed. Eve was beginning to stir. He leaned down and gently touched her face. "Eve, open your eyes." He leaned down closer to her. His face almost touching hers.

Eve opened her eyes and looked at him. Logan sighed a sigh of relief. She was finally awake. It took a few minutes, but she was quick to get back on her feet. She pulled the bandages off before she pulled a sweat shirt over her. "Thank you." She whispered to Logan as she hugged him.

"Where are you going?" Logan knew that look in her eyes. She was trying to leave again. "You can't leave. These people nearly killed this time. What do you think they're going to do this time welcome you back with tea and cookies?"

"Logan it's just not safe for me to stay here."

"And it's not safe for you to leave. Stay here, at least long enough for us to find these assholes. If you don't want to stay after that fine." Logan held tight to her arms.

"Fine." Eve reluctantly said yes. She figured that she could always take off in the night.

Jean welcomed her to the mansion. Showing her around and introducing her to a few different people. Finally she lead her to a room. Inside Jean took out cloths and towels from a small closet. "You have your own bathroom. Feel free to shower. Storm is in the room next to you, Scott and I are down the hall. And Logan is across the hall if you need anything." Jean said goodbye and left shutting the door behind her. Eve took one of the towels and walked to the shower. Turning on the water she got undressed while she waited for the water to get hot. Stepping in the water she let the heat of the water run over her aching body. She washed the dried blood and dirt from her body. She wondered what these people could do to help her.

Out of the shower and dried off Eve put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She felt alone and helpless. Even though there were people all around her and most of them wanted to help her. Laying her head on the pillow she took a deep breath. The bed cloths has recently been washed. Though she'd only been awake a few hours she felt like she could sleep for years. She closed her eyes finding it hard not to sleep, and even harder not to be thankful for a soft place to rest her head for the night.

_**AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND WOULD LOVE SOME FEED BACK ON THIS STORY. I SEE PEOPLE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING IT BUT STILL NO REVIEWS. ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I'M ABLE. THANKS!**_


End file.
